


Prowl's Intern

by KellietaGray



Series: Tales of an Intern [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Diary/Journal, F/M, Family, M/M, Original Character(s), rules to live by
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellietaGray/pseuds/KellietaGray
Summary: An emotionally stunted teenager finds Bluestreak after he crash lands in the middle of Illinois. Helping him get to his comrades, she is soon stranded in Nevada and not really wanting to get back home any time soon. Will the Autobots help her to open up again? And how did Prowl get involved in this?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rules Of N.E.S.T.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121953) by [Whatchuknowboutme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatchuknowboutme/pseuds/Whatchuknowboutme). 



> Hello! First fic here, but I thought I could try it out.  
> Here we have my OC Bryn and this will be her adventures through this particular universe. Now, I did mark this as Bayverse, but it is also slightly AU. I hope you like this anyway.

# Prologue:

## Color: Pink

Let me start off my saying that this was not something that I wanted to do. Just a few words to Smokescreen, and now they have me writing this journal. They say that it is to help with stress and emotions while keeping up with everything. I say that is just for their own amusement when I show them what I have written here.

Already I have Epps and Sam on my back for having a diary. A few others are half way there to teasing me about it as well, but I don’t really care. If I did care, then I wouldn’t have to be writing in this stupid thing.

The only reason that I am bothering with all of this is because Bluestreak gave me the puppy dog eyes when I told him that Smokescreen wanted me to do it. And the only reason that I was talking to him was because he was being annoying.

So that is that. I now have a giant metal shrink to tell me to dump all of my feelings into a journal so that we can work through them together. At least he is better than a human shrink; lord knows that they never actually do anything to help. But that might be my own experiences talking there.

Oh, I should probably explain now about how half the people around me are giant alien robots who call themselves autobots. The other half happens to be military personnel. Oh, and scattered through that there are a few teenagers who have gotten caught up in this mess. I just happen to be the youngest one here, and I am proud of it!

I could probably get away with anything if I wanted to. And I am serious about that. I hang out with Prowl and Bluestreak, so no one really wants to approach me to begin with, but there is also Will. Poor, poor Will. When Annabelle grows older she will get anything she wants from her father. He just can’t say no to a girl. I just smiled politely at him, and he was on my side. That sort of thing never happens with me, but with him it did.

I hope that no one is stupid enough to mess with his little girl, because in the future he will have a very impressive collection of guns to show any guy that wants to date her. And not all of those guns will be made by humans. With Ironhide as his partner, things would be interesting to watch.

His wife, Sarah, was also an angel in disguise. They are quite literally the perfect family. And she has got to be the most beautiful woman in existence, both inside and out.

I should also probably explain why people don’t approach me when I am with Bluestreak and Prowl.

How do I say this nicely…? Bluestreak likes to talk. When I say that, I don’t mean that he likes gossip or something like that. He can hold an entire conversation on his own. He will just sit there and talk just so that there is no silence. I don’t mind it much, but then again I don’t really like to talk too much either, and that is something that I don’t have to do while Bluestreak is around. And he really doesn’t mind how well you are listening either, though I do my best to at least try and know what it is that he is talking about.

Then there is Prowl. Prowl is awesome. He is an autobot who has a super logical battle computer in his processer. He always makes the most logical decisions, and even if he doesn’t show it, I can also tell that he cares. To most he comes off as cold and calculating, and he is that to an extent, but if you were to stop there every time you meet a new person, you would never truly get to know people. I honestly started to hang around him because he was less emotionally expressive as the others that were around.

I got all the extra emotional interaction I needed from Bluestreak. Sometimes a girl just needs some calm and cool logic.

But that’s enough for now. I have this notebook to fill, a box full of gel pens, and a ton of time. I even started this journal of sorts with the hated color pink to show just what I thought of this. But hey, maybe something interesting will happen. You never know.

…

Rules to live by:

  1. Mandated by Prowl: I am to write in this book once a day until it is full or Smokescreen says otherwise.



I guess that means my dreams of just spacing out and ‘forgetting’ are out the window.

  1. Prowl’s word is law. And he is always right.



This one was introduced to me by Bluestreak and is something that they all apparently had to lean in time.


	2. Chapter 1: Apathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a back story on how this came to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter so soon, yay! Please don't expect this. I will be trying to update at least once a month, hopefully more like once a week, but we will see how life goes.

# Chapter 1: Apathy

## Color: Dark Green

It has accrued to me that I haven’t explained just how I came to be with the autobots and why I need to write in this book. I guess I should start with the day after the last day of school. That was when this all started.

I was brooding with my dog, a German Sheppard named Oscar, walking in the forest preserve because I was bored out of my mind.

Oh, my name is Bryn Connors, by the way, I might as well get this out of the way before I get any further. I’m 17 years old with brown hair and eyes and pale skin. I’m tall, almost 6 feet tall, and two inches taller than my older sister. That is something that I take great pride in shoving in her face. We don’t get along well. I think she is a psychopath, but I’m not too sure.

The reason I was brooding is also the reason why I have this book, journal, thing. I have a problem with apathy. My sister had a boyfriend a year back or so who was a psychology major. He agreed to talk to me to see how I was dealing with everything after my parents died. He ended up telling me that I was a psychotic bitch.

He then announced that I was incapable of emotion. I don’t agree with him. I just don’t care about most things. I felt it when my parents died. There was an emptiness. But besides that I never cried, I never went through the stages of grief that they drum into your head in heath class or psychology class. It did seem as if I was apathetic about it, I will admit that.

Smokescreen says that I locked away my emotions when I was younger so that I wouldn’t be hurt. He says that the reason I don’t care is to protect myself. It was easier not to feel than to hurt. I don’t know. Maybe one day I will feel again, but Smokescreen says that it will take time.

A part of me wants to have that back. Another part wants to remind me that I locked them away for a reason. But the majority of me just doesn’t care either way.

Anyway. I was stewing along with Oscar in utter boredom when I came to a place that I liked to climb. It was a wall in the canyon shaped like a horse shoe with a steady incline at one side that I was able to climb up easily. The only part that was hard was that Oscar wasn’t that good of a climber so I had to half drag, half carry him up with me. That is not something I recommend with a larger dog.

The cliff had become something of a sanctuary to me seeing as most people didn’t bother to climb up and so I was usually alone up there with trees all around me.

But this time was different. I had gotten to the top to find a very large metal humanoid being groaning on the ground. How it got there, I had no clue, but from the crater it was in and the smashed trees around it that it probably had to do with a crash landing of some sort. From what I could tell, he (or she, I couldn’t tell) seemed to be in rough shape. And if there was one thing that my mother drilled into my head, it was to help others in need.

Now, one might be asking why I wasn’t screaming my head off and running away and instead thought that it would be a good idea to help the thing. I would like to direct you to the definition of apathy and explain that I couldn’t care less what the hell it was. I could sort of tell that it was living. I don’t think that robots groan in pain. Then again, I don’t think that robots can feel pain. Oh well, it could be a question for later.

Walking up to what appeared to be the head of the giant with Oscar at my side unsure whether to bark at the thing or run away with his tail tucked between his legs, I called out “Hey, do you need help or something?”

In a flurry of clangs and hydraulic hisses the being seemed to jump before turning towards me with bright blue eyes that were lighted up and a slack jaw. For a moment it just sort of stared at me. Then, it started to talk.

“Oh my Primus, it’s a human. Optimus warned us not to be seen. Oh, Prowl is going to brig me for sure at this rate. I thought that this area would be safe for now, but my t-cog is still out of place and I can’t reach it and my energon is still leaking pretty bad. What am I supposed to do in a situation like this?” And it didn’t stop speaking.

I figured that it was male, if there was such a thing as gender to robotic beings, before I decided to calm him down and get him out of this titzy he was in. “Hey, just calm down a minute. I asked if you needed help. If you don’t I will leave and forget I saw you. Either way it’s no skin off my back.”

“What do you mean skin off your back? Why would it be? I don’t think that makes sense. Are you damaged?” he asked in panic.

“Calm down. It’s just a saying meaning that it doesn’t hurt me either way. I think the original saying was skin off my nose, but it’s more popular to use back now probably in reference to whipping or something.” I quickly said with my hands out. Then I snapped out “Now do you need my help or not?”

The robot seemed to stall for a moment before he replied “Yes please, but I’m not sure how you can help me. I’m pretty badly damaged.”

And that was how it started. For the rest of the day I did as he told me and helped out. You don’t have to care to do the right thing. That was something that I knew early on. My morals told me to ask if he wanted my help, and so I did. If he was to die, I probably wouldn’t have cared. It was the right thing to help him, and that was what mattered.

About half way through we finally exchanged names. He was called Bluestreak, and he earned that name. Not a moment went by where he wasn’t speaking. I didn’t mind much. I learned from what he was saying when I wasn’t tuning him out. Apparently he was an alien and he got mixed up and landed away from the others. And apparently our military knew about that. That wasn’t too surprising.

Later, after the sun had started to set, I texted my sister that I was going camping with a friend. I doubted that she would care though. I had everything that I needed on me anyway, so it wasn’t like I had to stop by home. “Hey, Blue,” I interrupted him as I snuggled up to his side, he was really warm for being made of metal “it’s late now, and I need to sleep. You can keep talking if you want, but don’t be surprised when I am suddenly asleep.”

It didn’t take long to get lost in the land of dreams.

The next morning came by rather quickly and it was then that I learned that he could turn into a car. Bluesteak apparently needed to get to some town in Nevada, but his gps, or the equivalent, wasn’t working. So I became his navigator.

It was obvious that he was not up to date on earth costumes as he really should have known better that to let me basically run away from home. But it would take just over a full day of travel plus rest stops, and it was the cure to my boredom. So I got in and we made our way over.

I was careful to make it look like I was driving, but I was thankful that we never got pulled over. It would have been hard to explain why a girl without a driver’s license looked to be driving a car. I even had to convince him at night to pull over while I slept because it would look bad if someone saw the driver of the car sleeping.

When we finally got to the town, it didn’t take Blue long to find where he needed to go. And then after a blind turn we were suddenly nose to nose with a yellow and black Chevy. I swear that I heard the other car’s radio say “Huston, we have a problem.”

And that was how I got escorted onto the base. It would be a full week later that I was forced into a room with Smokescreen and given this book.

…

Rules to Live By:

3: Autobots should always be in vehicular or alternative form when humans who don’t know about them are around.

4:If you are going to use a euphemism, turn of phrase, or slang around a cybertronian, then you best be ready to explain what it means.

5: You do not bring a human to base without the approval of either Optimus Prime or Prowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic literally started with me bored out of my mind with a stack of miscellaneous gel pens and a notebook that was just begging to be filled. That being said, I am still transcribing most of this onto my computer. The color announcement was the literal color I used for that entry and I had fun evolving this so I hope you like the progress that is soon to come.


	3. Becoming an Intern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryn starts to settle in, and also somehow finds a job...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, I hope that you all like it.

# Chapter 2: Becoming an Intern

## Color: Mustard Yellow

Wanna know something crazy? It only takes two days for giant metal alien robots from outer space to get boring as you realize that they aren’t all that different from regular people. That brought along me newest problem. I was Bored!!!

It had been a few days since I had come here and there was nothing to do! Well there was a rec room that the teens and other boys had created, but that was mostly video games and action movies. That was not my kind of fun. I can watch other people play, but it really isn’t me. I can fail spectacularly at Mario Karts. Think on that for a minute.

Anyway, I was just sitting there feeling useless when I get a text from my friend asking if I was free to hang out. Oh, quick side note, in order to get onto the base they totally tricked out my phone so that it can’t be traced or hacked, it’s kind of awesome now. Anyhow, one thing led to another, and by the end of the conversation I had kind of told her that I was interning for a commander at a military base to learn about leadership and people management.

Well what was I supposed to tell her? Hey, I’m across the country at the moment in a top secret military base filled with giant alien robots! Oh, and they were totally there for the Mission City fiasco that was ruled a mass hallucination caused by a chemical spill. Yeah, that would go over well. I am pretty sure that everything I just said was top secret information. So I didn’t tell her.

Three hours later and still bored out of my mind, I wondered why the heck I couldn’t be interning. I mean, I hadn’t been sent back yet because they couldn’t spare anyone and they didn’t want me to go on my own. They didn’t seem to mind that I was just chilling with them, but I was bored and needed work. Interning was the perfect solution. I felt as if I was just mooching off their generosity at the moment, and that was kind of wrong.

So I asked the first person I saw who had the power to make that happen. The person ended up being Prowl.

I can’t say that I am too shook up about that. The guy is starting to grow on me, believe it or not. I mean, he seems to be a very logical person who doesn’t show emotions that much, and it was easy for me to be around him. Maybe it was because I was also emotionless at times.

Anyway, the scene went like this:

“Hey Prowl, I was wondering….” I paused here for dramatic effect, knowing that it probably made no difference, but it seemed like the thing to do, “would it be possible to intern under you for the summer?”

“Intern?” The large mech asked as he paused to look up the word. I knew that he did because his eyes, or optics I should call them, zoomed out before fading. It was something that I saw a few of the bots do when given a word, phrase, or concept that they didn’t know. I think that they had instant access to the internet somehow.

I continued even as he did this, “Yeah, like I would be your assistant for a while, and you wouldn’t have to pay me, and I would get the work experience. And you could get more work done. You guys already have me living here, and I have everything I need here, but I am bored out of my mind and need something to do. And while I’m living here I might as well earn my keep. It isn’t right to rely on your charity when I could be doing something.”

“If you feel you must do this because of some misguided notion that you must repay our hospitality, then there is no need. Bringing Bluestreak back to us was more than enough, and until we can get you home, it is our responsibility to look after you.” Prowl said factually. 

He clearly didn’t understand where I was coming from, so it was time to be a bit more blunt in my approach. “No, its nothing like that. I’m just really bored right now and really useless, and I really don’t want to go home at the moment. It’s not like I need to go back any time soon. I just need something to do!” I explained to him as I looked up pleadingly.

He gave a resolute nod. “In that case there are a few things that I can have you do. I will make sure to clear this through Captain Lenox, but there is a large probability that after a token protest he will not mind.” He said as he started to lead me to his office.

Just saying, his office was awesome. There was a large makeshift desk that was big enough for a cybertronian with an almost chair there as well. Going up a latter, there was a human sized table on the top of said desk along with a computer and chairs. Almost every wall was lined with filing cabinets that had the left over reports from what they called Sector Seven along with some of the new repots that they had started to fill out.

And it was up at the human sized table that I got the list of things that I could do. I was also given a data pad, that only a few humans were allowed to use, a large file of hand written reports, and a perfectly usable keyboard to type everything up on the computer in front of me.

Yes, I was taking the hand written reports of the incidents that had happened thus far and putting them into the computer so that they could be accessed easier by both the aliens of the base and humans. To be honest most of the reports were written in what could have passed as chicken scratch, and my hand writing is admittedly worse, so I could read it just fine for the most part.

And that was how I got an interning position with the military.

…

Rules to Live By:

6: If you’re going to be hanging out around the base, you best be doing something useful.

 I am an intern for Prowl. Sam saved the world, so he gets a pass. Mikaela helps with the maintenance on the jeeps. And the soldiers are obviously doing their jobs.

7: Written reports for all missions or incidences are required.

Now that they are all put in the computer, we know who didn’t write one and needs to be tracked down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is a wrap. I know that I need to figure out how to format this better, but hopefully that will be coming up soon. Like by next chapter I will figure all of that out.


	4. Organization is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryn learns who not to ask for more work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is another chapter! Hopefully the coding as better as I actually tried this time because I had enough time. Yay.

# Chapter 3: Organization is Key

## Color: Navy Blue

Okay, I give up. Ever since I have become Prowl’s Intern, I have been basically brainwashed by his lovely organization skills. Everything is right where it is meant to be, and he glares at me, in a very passive aggressive but still scary way, when I leave something lying around. So I have been strong armed, not literally, into becoming somewhat organized.

The problem now is that Prowl is out on a mission. I know, that doesn’t sound like a problem, but I have just finished all the reports, and I have nothing to do. On a side note, speaking about the reports, I have a feeling that I’m not really supposed to be reading those or know as much as I do about the autobots… Oh well, it’s their fault for not saying that to Prowl. Anyway, all of that lead me to looking for Epps for more things to do.

Epps was enthusiastic that I was looking for more work to do, and lead me to his office. I should have known right there and then that there was something wrong. But at the time I hadn’t really known Epps for very long. I have since learned from that oversight.

When he opened the door, I swear that I almost started to cry.

Now, I thrive on organized chaos. There never looks to be a method to my madness, but I can tell you what is where and usually find something important without too much trouble. Bluestreak understands this, Smokescreen understands this. Hell, Prowl may hate it, but he no longer is harping on me to get better now that I have tidied up a bit, so that’s good.

Epps did not have any organization in his chaos. Papers were haphazardly thrown everywhere, his lap top was half buried, and I couldn’t find the wood of his desk. And there was a nagging in the back of my mind that I was about to hate what was about to happen. I should have turned and run at that point, but I didn’t.

“Well get cracking!” He said with a clap of his hands and this grin on his face. My face shifted to horror as he quickly vacated the room and locked me inside. That stupid, stupid, man child was going to get it the moment I got out of there.

But with a gulp I turned at looked at the newest mess that I had landed myself in. As I did, my mind was coming up with a suitable revenge. Oh yeah, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

My horror only grew to new heights as I went through the papers. Some of it was really important! Scratch that; most of it was important! And once again I had the feeling that I wasn’t supposed to know what was on half of these papers. But I shoved that thought aside as I started to sort it all into piles.

Reports, need signature now, filing, misc., trash/shred.

When it came time to tackle the filing cabinets, I was dismayed to find that they were filled to the brim. Then again, about half of the papers were copies, and I had to start a sixth pile for unused forms. You know, the ones you have to fill out to get stuff. Requisition Forms I think they are called. Wouldn’t be surprised if I had to go through those sometime soon after this.

Then, finally, after five hours of being locked in that room, I started to put everything where it was supposed to be. The papers that didn’t need his signature went where they were to go while the somewhat large pile was front and center on his desk. I also piled his pens on the desk as well, he had about a thousand of them that were scattered through the pens. A few that looked as if they had exploded not too long ago as well. That was a mess, a real one, to deal with.

I then slumped in relief against the door and waited for someone to come and unlock the stupid door so that I could be free.

It took another hour for Epps to lead Prowl’s holoform to the office. And it was only because the Autobot’s second in command was giving him a death glare of doom when he noticed that the sergeant was nervous and his intern was missing. If it were permitted, I have no doubt that Epps would have been at gun point. Or cannon point as it were, maybe. Rifle point? Whatever.

Once I heard them coming, I centered my thoughts on the most frustrating things that I could. Because the only way I could make myself cry was through anger or frustration. And when the door opened I flung myself out and at Prowl and sobbed.

That’s right, my revenge was tears. Everyone hates it when girls cry, and I just knew that Prowl was still glaring at the man child. As I blabbed about how terrible it was into the holoform’s chest (damn he was tall) Epps got all flustered and guilty.

Almost right away he started to apologize to make me stop. After he promised multiple times to never do that again, I lifted my tear stained face to look at him skeptically with my own death glare on my face.

“Promise,” I demanded.

“Yes! I’ll never do that again!” He replied right away with his eyes wide and hands out in a show of surrender.

I made him sweat it out for a moment before I wiped my tears away and detangled myself from Prowl. “In that case, the largest pile of papers on the center of your desk are important and you need to sign most of them after reading them over.” I said, all evidence that I had just been crying gone. I then turned and left, a bemused Prowl following behind me with what looked to be concern in his eyes, optics. Are they called optics still when he is in holoform, or should I call it like a human and say eyes? Whatever, it doesn’t really matter.

Just a side note, Prowl has no idea what to do with a crying girl. Before I had cried, he hadn’t known that humans could ‘leak’ out of their eyes. That was an interesting conversation to have with the large alien.

What wasn’t fun was that he took me to see Ratchet to make sure that the high stress situation hadn’t damaged me in any way. He thought that the tears were a sign that something inside of my head had broke.

Poor Prowl.

…

Rules to Live By:

8: Keep your office organized for when the monthly inspection comes around and don’t force someone to clean your mess.

9: No stealing someone else’s intern, even when they ask if there was something they could help you with or do.

10: If the human body does something that a Cybertronian body doesn’t do, ask the human if it is normal before going to Ratchet.

He is busy enough as it is, and the human body is weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Until next time!


	5. Neutrals and Refugees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new party has entered the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is another chapter added. I hope that you like this one, it is finally time for Miles to come into the picture, but be wear that any romance will be slow. Because if I were to start it now you could hit Bryn in the face with a wall of affection and she still wouldn't understand it.

# Chapter 4: Neutrals and Refugees

## Color: Silver

Well, something interesting happened today. At the Autobot base that could be taken in one of two ways. Either something strange but good has happened, or something bad but not terrible has happened. I am relived to say that it was the first one this time.

Miles Lancaster, a boy who turned out to be Sam’s best friend, came in with the decepticon designated Barricade. He was a big scary dude with a police alt mode that had ‘To Punish and Enslave’ written on the side of it. And he, for some reason wanted to be a Neutral. Apparently he served under Megatron, and now that Starscream was in charge he wanted out.

And with him was Frenzy, who while he was Soundwave’s cassette, has worked with Barricade for so long that he just follows were the police cruiser goes by now. And he was glitching as all get out with how many viruses he had managed to get from the internet. I guess that we should have looked at that with a bit more concern there as I know that there are too many traps to fall into when browsing the web.

The guys were not in the best of shape. It seemed that there was no love lost between Barricade and the new boss of the decepticons, and he had been tossed around a bit. And when I say a bit I mean that I could hear the gears grinding very loudly as he walked. Ratchet was going to have fun with him. And the fire walls on Frenzy would probably have to be rewritten.

But, make no mistake, just because they were no longer decepticons did not mean that they wanted to be Autobots. Barricade didn’t even want to associate with them, but Bumblebee and Ironhide had found his hiding place, and Miles had negotiated his neutrality.

Prowl did not like it. I could tell that he trusted the other Police car about as far as he could throw him. Bluestreak was also tentative around him. His usual endless chatter was not there when the ex-con was present. It was actually quite worrying to witness him like that. But Optimus decided to give him a single chance and confiscated all of his weapons.

There was tension in the base, but it was not as bad as it could have been. And as I mentioned before it was obvious that the guy needed medical attention, but he was too proud to ask for it.

Instead of bothering the newest giant, I turned towards the boy named Miles and said “Congratulations, from now on you are the human representative for the neutral Cybertronians. Now if someone has a problem with him, they will come to you. Your now stuck here unless someone tells you differently.”

He looked at me as if I was crazy for a second, but then snapped out of it when Sam let out a laugh and explained “There is a rule that says that as long as you are staying on base, you might as well be doing something useful. I’m just about the you of the Autobots, and Mikaela fixes the Jeeps.”

“And you?” He asked me.

“Hi, I’m Bryn, and I’m Prowl’s intern. It beats all other interning opportunities because he never yells for coffee.” I answered with a wave. I left after that, getting ready for the reports that I knew were going to come to my desk soon.

We all learned rather quickly that Barricade was, for the most part, all bark and no bite. And, under all those growls and sharp edges there was a spark of a teddy bear. Not that anyone would say that to the guy’s face. He would do his best to rip it off if that was the case. Also, Miles was very interesting to have around. He seemed to ignore normal social cues and did what he wanted. I think all of us are pretty weird. The humans I mean.

…

Rules to Live By:

11: All new Neutrals are only allowed on base with the express permeation of Optimus Prime and must turn over all weapons until they are deemed trustworthy.

12: Hostilities against the Neutrals will not be tolerated unless they have done something to deserve it.

The twins, both sets, decided to try and play a prank on Barricade, and it was rather hostile in nature. They learned that Barricade still has claws and knows how to hurt you with them without killing you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is a wrap. I hope that you liked it!


	6. Accidentally Crashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryn gets better acquainted with the other teens and accidentally learns about Prowl's glitch in the worse way possible. And then she learns that she might be more emotionally attached to the bots than she realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I waited long enough to make Prowl crash, but it won't happen too often after this.

# Chapter 5: Accidentally Crashed

## Color: Neon Orange

It was an accident, I swear! I didn’t even know that it was possible. Ignorance is a perfectly good defense. I can even promise that I would never do it again if I could help it!

I…I kind of accidentally made Prowl crash. It seems as if no one thought to mention to me that he does that when something happens or he hears something that makes no sense. Something about a logic computer. It was really scary at the time because at the time I thought I had killed him.

Here’s what happened:

I was in the cafeteria with the three other teens and we were talking about dreams. They had all already gone over their strangest dream and were now looking at me. See, we were having a sort of competition of who had the weirdest dream with the three cybertronians with names starting with a B listening intently on how strange the human mind can be. Those bots being Bumblebee and Bluestreak, and the other one being Barricade. Just in case you couldn’t tell.

Anyway, I slowly looked over them and smirked. Now, Miles was winning at the moment. His dream sounded like an acid trip through wonderland. Mikaela was next with a strange dream about school and the people inside of it were flowers. That left Sam last as his strangest dream was the stereotypical one of being naked in the middle of the football field surrounded by the entire school. No one needed that mental picture.

“Alright, I can guarantee that I have you beat!” I said with my smirk intact and a gloating edge to my voice.

“No way,” Miles denied confidently. Bumblebee chuckled at us as Barricade was smirking triumphantly behind Miles. Even Bluesteak seemed to think that nothing could top Miles’ strangeness. But I would show them.

“It started with a standoff.” I announced dramatically as I started to retell my dream. “There was a line of dogs just off the property line of this house in a random suburb, and each and every window of the house had hordes of cats sitting still and glaring at the dogs. Yes, it was the dreaded cat lady’s house. And said cat lady was also looking outside. It was Professor McGonagall from the Harry Potter movies, but without the glasses.”

I paused as they let that sink in. “That was when I came in. There were three other girls with me, but I didn’t know them. We were all dressed up as we crossed the line of dogs and made our way to the house. Once there the cat lady looked us up and down before she pursued her lips but gave a sharp nod of approval. She opened the door and we were allowed in. We were led to an elevator of sorts. Once inside, we were shrunk slowly before the bottom of the elevator opened and dropped us in a wicker basket. It moved in all directions as it was pulling us along. Then it suddenly stopped and dumped us to the ground. By the time we reached the ground we were our own size again.”

They seemed to think I was done and looked disappointed, but I held up my finger to tell them to wait as I continued. “The other girls ran ahead to the collection of brightly colored tents in front of us. Meanwhile I was slowly moving forward as I eyed the skinny white popup inflatable person, I think they are called air dancers or something. Those always creeped my out. Anyway, it seemed to be a carnival of some sort. But just as I started to have fun, the wind picked up. Clouds appeared out of nowhere and a crash of thunder sent people screaming. Sirens echoed through the air, warning of a tornado. And it came.”

I paused again, this time to take a drink before I started again “I ran, trying to get back to the drop off point, but the wind sent a tent in my way before it whipped away, and I was suddenly face to face with the white air dancer. It had that stupid smile as it randomly started to punch itself in the face. Before I could run away the tornado picked me up and I was flying through the air. I somehow managed to avoid the deadly shrapnel when all of a sudden a bolt of lightning ripped through me. But I was still alive. That stopped pretty soon as I was thrown out of the tornado and began to fall. I hit the ground and died! That was when I woke up.” I finished with as much flair as I could put in it.

But, right as I finished there was a very loud thud that was heard from the hallway. With wide eyes, fearing that something was going on, we all ran out there to see that Prowl was flat on his face plates from falling on the ground and was out cold.

“Oh my god! Is he alright?” I asked as I rushed over to where his helm was.

Bluestreak and Bumblebee were looking to Prowl’s still form, and then to me over and over again before Bluestreak finally spoke with awe in his voice “You tripped his glitch!”

“What does that mean?” I demanded as Ratchet rounded the corner. He also happened to be the one who answered.

“Prow had a logic processor better than any other. But when something happens that doesn’t compute with logic, or that can’t be explained by it, his processor crashes. You are the first human to have tripped it.” Ratchet said as he knelt down to work.

“I didn’t mean to!” I protested, and that was when I noticed something.

I cared. He had somehow wormed his way into my apathetic heart. It was no longer about doing what was right; it was that I cared about his opinion and wellbeing.

With that startling revelation I also knew that Bluestreak, with his never ending chatter and exuberance, had also somehow made his way into my heart at some point. That was a bit less surprising than Prowl seeing as I usually spent a good part of my afternoon just listening to the mech talk.

Pushing that aside for the moment, I waited around the corner for Prowl to wake. And as I was waiting I screamed at both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe when they tried to congratulate me for making Prowl crash. Those two are so insensitive.

When Prowl woke up I was quick to explain to him that we were talking about dreams. He seemed to understand after that. I then made him promise me to investigate the topic of conversation before assuming that it was something illogical because humans sometimes didn’t make sense on certain things.

He agreed with me and made a note in his processer that humans were very illogical beings. On a side note, I think that making Prowl crash means that I won and my dreams were defiantly the strangest among the teens.

Since that incident, I have accidently made Prowl glitch two more times. According to Ratchet, that wasn’t supposed to be possible. I felt really bad about it too.

…

Rules to Live By:

13: No making Prowl’s glitch activate on purpose!

Yes, there will be accidents, but make sure they stay accidents!

14: If a topic comes up that doesn’t make sense, make sure that Prowl is not within ear shot.

15: Don’t spend hours staring at nothing before saying that you are pondering the meaning of life.

It will give you a one way ticket to a therapy session with Smokescreen, and he gets really confused when you say 42. That will send you to Ratchet for brain scans. No, dolphins are not aliens, and they do not talk, and they never thanked us for the fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. I hope you liked it!


	7. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is decided that Bryn knows too much, and now she needs to learn some self defense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot to post this, woops. But here you go! This chapter is a bit short, but oh well.

# Chapter 6: Training

## Color: Sparkly Magenta

Someone, cough, Prowl, cough, thought it would be a good idea to give me self-defense lessons. Following that Bluestreak thought it would be an equally grand idea to teach me how to fire a gun like he could. 

Now, I know, that might not seem like a big deal, all things considered. But were you aware that Prowl was the robot equivalent of a ninja, and Bluestreak was the best sniper that the Autobots had? Yeah, I had no clue about any of that until they got into their holoforms and started to teach me. And even then I had to learn from experience.

Will, our wonderful Captain Lennox, tried to talk them out of it. It would have worked too…if I were Miles or maybe even Sam. Prowl just had to point out that I knew more about the workings of the base than most of the solders. Thus, it was imperative that I know how to get myself out of a sticky situation should I get in one or defend myself should something come after me. Of course those were not his exact words, but there is such a thing as paraphrasing. 

With an apologetic look, Will agreed, and now every night before I go to bed I report to Prowl and Bluestreak so that I learn hand-to-hand fighting and shooting. I hear that someone is trying to get me my own gun. But for now I just have a baton, and let me tell you, I know how to use it.

Unfortunately, Sam learned just how hard I can hit with that thing the hard way. You see, Prowl sometimes likes to ambush me to and from our practice area to make sure that his lessons on being always ready are sticking. Well Sam decided that it would be a good idea to put his hand on my shoulder as I was trying to stumble into bed. I was half asleep and dead tired. I took his hand, twisted it, nailed him in the stomach with my baton, and flipped him over.

Prowl was so proud. I swear he was preening at how well I managed to get Sam on the ground and moaning in pain. It was quite the sight. 

I apologized to him over and over again. Miles laughed his ass off. And Mikaela asked me if I could teach her how to do that. I’m starting to really like that girl. We can have some of the funest conversations at times. And I don’t care that funest is not a word. It is for me, so deal with it.

At least no one grabs my shoulder any more. But the entire commotion made it so that Bumblebee started to teach Sam and Mikaela a few moves. Barricade, not to be outdone, started to try and teach Miles. Now that was a train wreck waiting to happen. Maybe already happening.

On another note, I have it on good authority that Bluestreak is trying to find a suitable gun for me. It was official. These guys really are getting me a gun. I could think of fifteen reasons off the top of my head that would negate me getting one. But, it could be fun. At the very least it would make things more interesting.

…

Rules to Live By:

16: All humans who know sensitive information are to be taught how to defend themselves.

17: All training of humans by cybertronian are to be monitored by either Prowl, Jazz, or Optimus Prime.

Like I said, Miles being trained by Barricade was a train wreck. They ended up in the med bay on the first day.

18: Humans are not allowed Cybertronian weapons.

Apparently the gun that Bluestreak originally wanted to give me was a no go. Probably a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!


	8. The Evolution of an Intern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryn tracks just how her job grew into such an important part of the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, yay! I hope you like it.

# Chapter 7: The Evolution of an Intern

## Color: Red

Okay, so I have mentioned over and over again that I am Prowl’s intern. That is my official place on the Base. What I really do every day is something that I don’t think anyone but Prowl and maybe Optimus have realized. My simple internship has evolved rather spectacularly. I’m pretty sure that I am the reason that N.E.S.T is still in operation. And that is not me being a braggart, but a true concern. You know; if I felt concern.

It all started with my first week. I was given reports to type into the computer and organize for easy access. Then I put everyone’s file in the proper place; their history, medical checks, and adding anything new into their as well. I know everyone’s name. I know where everyone lives. And I know of all their assignments from before N.E.S.T.

That is not something that I should know. If I were so inclined, I could bring N.E.S.T down to their knees with just that alone.

Then Epps kidnapped me. I really didn’t mind it as much as I make it out to be, honestly. But I now know everything that goes through his desk. Considering he asks for my help once a week in keeping his desk organized, I now have a weekly update on all of that as well.

Then came the errands that I run daily. I take files to people and bots regularly. Highly classified files that I organized and went through to make sure that everything was in them that needed to be in them.

Then came the Requisition Forms that go through my desk before I send them off to the appropriate people so that they can get filled. And they were given to me for some reason because no one else knew what to do with them and they figured I deal with all of the other paper work anyway that it would hardly matter to add a few more sheets to it. There are four different kinds of those that I have to go through for both the humans and the bots.

Food, Weapons, Medical Supplies, and Misc.

Granted, I didn’t have to go through the food ones for the Autobots, but still.

Figg, one of the more involved solders, sucks at filling out those forms. And Will and Epps give them to him to do because they are delegating because both of them are usually swamped. I usually have to completely re-do them with the help of google translate because he most of the time does them in Spanish when they are on English forms. So I know what is needed and how much along with how much food it takes to feed and army. You know, should I ever want one of my own.

Other people are okay at the forms, but I still have to give them a once over just to be sure that everything is in order. Sideswipe would do anything for a prank. And that includes the three times that I found he had messed with the sheets. No one needs 30 teddy bears, no one needs 5 boxes of packing peanuts, nor is there any reason to request 50 inflatable sheep.

That last one has me hoping that he just did that to get a laugh. I know that they learned about Earth from the internet, but I really, really hope that he didn’t do it with full knowledge of what they were used for. If so, then it is mentally scarring.

Then there come the forms filled out by the Bots.

Ratchet is in charge of making the list. It didn’t take long to learn that he sucked at asking for things. He lists things without saying what they are for. So I have to then go through that list and list the reasons why they are needed. Listing what is medical, what is not, what is needed, and what can wait. I also, through an explanation that Prowl tells me, explains the use for the little things that they say that might not be obvious.

If everything was running right, I go through about ten of the sheets a day.

Diplomacy is a skill that I learned early on in life. It is a great skill when you need to ask for something. The only thing that I never so much as touch is the budget. I have no clue what kind of budget that these guys have, but it is none of my business.

I also know quite a bit about the bots. Bluestreak is a friend. I am resigned to the fact that I care about him. As I have said before, the guy can talk. And I don’t mind listening to him. Other people just tend to tune him out.

He told me about Cybertron. He explained what everyone did before the war. He talked about the decepticons. He said something about anything and everything. For those who don’t listen, they don’t realize that Bluestreak sees everything. And I listen. That helped me out in quite a few of my interactions with the others.

I wonder how long it will take before the military realize that the base is running because of me. I hope that it will allow me to stay with them. I really don’t want to go back. Oscar is here, so there really is noting much back there for me to go back to. I would still be able to call my friend, and she would understand.

…

Rules to Live By:

19: All paperwork is to go through Prowl’s office before being sent off.

20: There will be no altering of official forms in any shape, way, or form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done, let me know what you thought about it! Got to 20 rules, so I am pretty much a fifth of the way done. Because yep, this thing only has 100 rules to it. It just worked out that way when I was writing it.


	9. Anger Management

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryn finally meets Galloway. It is not a pleasant meeting. But the base gets a new way to relieve their anger, so that is a pro!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that in real life this would never happen, but I had fun with this and I hope that you like it! I know that I did!

# Chapter 8: Anger Management

## Color: Gold

I have officially met Director Galloway.

I have officially decided that I hate him and would not be sorry what so ever should he take a sudden steep nose dive off a cliff. Usually my sense of right and wrong would perk up and tell me that was not nice, no matter how much I would not care if he died, but in this case I might even smile if I get the news that I will never see him again. That was how much I hate him.

Now that is off of my chest, I should probably show how our first meeting went. It would go a long way in explaining where my hatred comes from and show why event eh Autbots don’t usually like him. Because he is that much of an ass.

I had been very good at avoiding the good director. Whenever he was around I was in some office doing some filing. He cared more about conversing with Optimus Prime and Captain Lennox than taking notice of the paper ninja in the room that was purposefully being unassuming. I was safe in the paperwork.

That particular day was not my day. It was actually an all around trying day even before I had found myself in the situation that I was placed in. You see, I had a file, a very important file that needed Lennox’s signature. Of course, I knew what was in the file. I was the one who put it together the day before. But the man had been suspiciously absent yesterday, and he had not been around to sign it right away. So I took it and went looking for the good captain as it needed a signature today at the very latest.

I found him rather quickly, and briefly wondered if I could run away and come back later. But, it was important. So I kicked myself into gear, stiffened up my spine, and entered the room. The room that held Will, Epps, Optimus, Prowl, and Ironhide. And that had Galloway there strutting all around in self importance.

Being as polite as I could, I walked over to Lennox and said “Sir, this needs your signature before the next batch of new recruits can start training.” Then I almost kicked myself again. I was not supposed to know any of that. But I had gotten so used to just saying what it was in the file, that it was habit by now.

“Who the hell are you?” Demanded Galloway very rudely.

I looked over to him to see that he was leering at me and forced my face to remain blank. “”I’m an intern, Sir.” I was able to say without any tone in my voice. It was perfectly blank of all emotion. This was as good a clue as any that I disliked the man before me.

I could see that Prowl caught my dislike, but the others seemed to think that I just didn’t care. They had less experience with my strange sense of apathy. Ironhide looked like he just wanted to shoot the director, but wasn’t allowed to. I could only describe his countenance as a dignified, if violent, pout.

“And why am I just hearing about this now?” The man demanded.

“As you are not paying me, and I work for Prowl and not one of your men, there was no reason for you to be informed. There is no rule that said you had to be informed, and no protocol that has been broken. I looked them up myself.” I answered tonelessly. I had no doubt that Prowl also looked up the protocols before taking me on. Also, Will and Epps probably didn’t want to be the ones to tell Galloway.

Looking like he had swallowed a lemon, Galloway growled, “Then get me a coffee! Black, with three sugars!” It was typical intern bullying. Thankfully, Will was done signing, so I took the folder and turned sharply on my heel.

“As I said; I am Prowl’s intern, not yours. You can get your own damn coffee or send one of your lackeys.” And just like that I was out the door and not looking back.

I have it on good authority (Epps) that the face he made at my exit was priceless. I made sure to look at the security tapes later. They were good for a laugh.

Later, read after Galloway left, I might have taken to photo from Galloway’s file and commandeered the copy machine. And then the pictures just might have made it onto the targets in the firing range.

The good news is that shooting accuracy went up by 20% that day. Better news is that Galloway never found out about it.

…

Rules to Live By:

21: There will be no putting one’s superior officer’s face on a target in the firing range, no matter how widely they are disliked.

22: Be sure to read all protocols involving your job so that you know if you have broken protocol.

 Ignorance is not a viable excuse.

23: Hazing is forbidden.

On a side note, harmless pranks are not forbidden. Emphasis on the word harmless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done!


	10. Music has Meaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sharing of music brings some more understanding of culture to the Autobots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a bit of a depressing mood and I think that it is ironic that it would be today that this chapter is being shared. My great aunt passed away this morning and I think this chapter is a good thing for working through grief. I also hope that you all like it and aren't too turned away by any odd tastes in music. That can be a debate in and of itself.

# Chapter 9: Music has Meaning

## Color: Highlighter Yellow

I’d like to see anyone read this one! Ha!

It was my day off. The first day off I had. It was also Sunday. I think that this was Prowl’s way of saying thank you. I was in the cafeteria with Oscar sitting at my side being lazy as I had my headphones on listening to my i-pod. It was just another thing that was in my back pack when Bluestreak decided to take me with him to Nevada.

I had my eyes half closed, my head nodding to the beat as I was mouthing the words to the song that I was listening to. The solders around were looking at me in amusement. I think that this was the first time they had seen me doing anything remotely like a teen ager. And wasn’t that a sad fact of life? I was more mature than half of them.

My solitude would not stay though. It started with the three other teens on base coming over to the table that I had claimed. The four of us always seemed to gravitate towards each other when we were free. That brought over Barricade and Bumblebee as they rarely left their humans alone. And finally Bluestreak came over with Jazz. The latter was more interested in the music than the people, but Jazz was chill, so it was cool.

“Whatcha listening to?” Miles asked as he pulled one half of my headphones off so that I could hear him. I didn’t really mind the intrusion as I hit pause and took the headphones off.

“Music,” I answered, elongating the word to make it sound fun.

“What kind of music?” Sam asked.

“Well, I have some pop, 80’s rock, folk music, country, some 90’s stuff. Oh, and a few musicals.” I answered with a shrug. Yes, my music choice was eccentric, but I was actually fairly picky at the music even within those genres.

They all looked at me in surprise. Or at least the humans did. “That’s a weird mix.” Sam commented. I get it; usually people our age just stick to pop or something.

“What can I say? I grew up on pop and 90’s, dad was an 80’s rock kind of person who also listened to folk songs, mom was 90’s and musicals, and my sister started me on country while I was still young. I like some other stuff too, but not enough to download it.” I shrugged.

“Mind if I listen too? Maybe share one of your favorites?” Jazz asked as he smiled. The mech was always smiling.

“Sure,” I replied as I started to flip through songs. Bee offered to be my speakers, and just liked that Captain Jack and the Mermaid was playing. It was one of the folk songs by The Minstrels of Mayhem. I really did like this song.

_“Captain Jack was a young man when he went to sea_

_All the young ladies go and kiss him goodbye_

_He was barely a child of twenty and three_

_Oh, tell him, young ladies, go and tell him for me_

_He can marry the mermaid that lives in the sea_

_Now I love Captain Jack and his bride I would be_

_All the young ladies go and kiss him goodbye_

_We were soon to be wedded, my Jacky and me_

_Oh, tell him, young ladies, go and tell him for me_

_He can marry the mermaid that lives in the sea_

_But his ship it had need of a captain one day_

_All the young ladies go and kiss him goodbye_

_He took charge of the rigging and soon sailed away_

_Oh, tell him, young ladies, go and tell him for me_

_He can marry the mermaid that lives in the sea_

_When three years had passed and his ship had returned_

_All the young ladies go and kiss him goodbye_

_I went down to the sea for the man I had earned_

_Oh, tell him, young ladies, go and tell him for me_

_He can marry the mermaid that lives in the sea_

_But my Jack was not there when I went to see_

_All the young ladies go and kiss him goodbye_

_And this is the tale the crew told to me_

_Oh, tell him, young ladies, go and tell him for me_

_He can marry the mermaid that lives in the sea_

_It was almost eight bells and Jack had the watch_

_He was finning and scaling the fish he had caught_

_When out of the sea there arose such a tune_

_As he had not heard by the light of the moon_

_He looked off to the water and what saw he there_

_But a beautiful maiden with gold in her hair_

_She had gowns made of seaweed and a crown on her head_

_As he stared at the mermaid she quietly said_

_I have followed your ship for many miles_

_One day the sea reflected your smile_

_And I'll give you my kingdom eternally_

_If you'll marry this mermaid that lives in the sea_

_Well Jack was in love with the beautiful girl_

_And he jumped o'er the side in the watery swirl_

_She then took his arm and she led him away_

_And we searched all those waters til dawn the next day_

_We tolled the bell loud, we tolled the bell long_

_And the looks on our faces were saddened and drawn_

_When out of the sea Jacky rose like a king_

_And this is the message he begged us to bring_

_I have long loved a lady who lives on the land_

_But my life with the mermaid is ever so grand_

_Won't you go to my lady and ask her for me_

_May I marry this mermaid that lives in the sea?_

_And that is the story I heard from the crew_

_My tears, they were many, my choices were few_

_I went down to the sea, the ship's bell to ring_

_And this is the song that I was heard to sing_

_Captain Jack was a young man when he went to sea_

_All the young ladies go and kiss him goodbye_

_He was barely a child of twenty and three_

_Oh, tell him, young ladies, go and tell him for me_

_He can marry the mermaid that lives in the sea_

_Tell him, young ladies, go and tell him for me_

_He can marry the mermaid that lives in the sea”_

When the song ended, Bluestreak said “That was mean of Jack.” And it looked like he was going to continue, but for the first time I put my hand up to stop him. He stopped right away, knowing that it was important if I asked him to stop as I hadn’t done so before. I usually just let him talk himself out.

“Marrying the mermaid is a euphemism, Bluestreak. The crew didn’t want to tell her that he died at sea. But she understood it as that. Jack was dead. Mermaids don’t exist. They were breaking it to her gently. The song was written by a woman as tribute to her brother who died at sea. Humans don’t handle death well, so we often try to soften it by using euphemisms.” I explained.

There was a pause before Jazz asked “Is there always a meaning in a song?”

“Usually, it depends on the genre. The older the song with more likely it is to tell a story. Music is a media, like painting or writing, that artists use to express themselves. A lot of pop now a day is about love or heartbreak. I don’t really know why, but it is what we like to listen to.” I said.

 And then God Bless the Broken Road by the Rascal Flats started to play. It was a bit happier I think. And after that the others had Bee play their favorites, and it was a lot of fun. Jazz even looked up a few that he liked the beat on. And for a giant robot, he could really break out some good moves. We spent the rest of the day just messing around.

It was fun. These guys, the humans and bots were starting to become my friends. Well, Blue already was. The main thing was that I wasn’t sure if I was ready to really let them into my heart just yet. Baby steps.

…

Rules to Live By:

24: There are a number of allotted days off for everyone.

25: Please include any friendly cybertronians in conversations about culture, including music, books, movies, social interaction, and any other thing that teaches them more about Earth and Humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope that you liked it!


	11. Human Systems Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is that time of month for Bryn, and lets just say that her temper is still on the fritz. Beware her anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be an uncomfortable chapter for some people. If you do not like mentions of the female cycle, i suggest you don't read this. If you don't mind or are too curious for your own good, then read on! There is also quite a bit of swearing too, just so you know.

# Chapter 10: Human Systems Check

## Color: Lime Green

Today the whole world sucked. My cramps were killing me, everyone was being stupid, and I was on my fucking period. And yet, I was still working through my miserable existence. There was something wrong with me. I also had the urge to kill everything in sight. Not an unfamiliar feeling, but one that took some convincing not to act on.

Prowl, my dear insightful boss, the only one who seemed to pay attention to anything, seemed to know not to say anything to me as I made my way to a couch in the rec room and curled up to moan in pain. I had gotten my required work done, and so I was DONE for the day. Mikaela had taken one look at me and knew what was wrong and had made it her duty to force everyone to leave me alone after she gave me some pain killers that weren’t working at all. Prowl had also made sure to keep all extra work away from me after he caught a glimpse of how pathetic I looked.

It was actually kind of funny to watch the two unlikely of coconspirators run interference for me. Prowl would stand all imposing and ready to take any work that was usually assigned to me, scaring the poor solders into thinking that they had done something wrong, while Mikaela would take on anyone coming over to talk and somehow convince them that she was the one that they wanted to talk to. If not for the pain I think I would have had more than one laugh as I watched them go.

About half way through the day I finally got up and went to Lennox, demanding to be let out so that I could go to a store. I went so far as to tell him I needed feminine products. He is a married man. He knew what I was talking about. He paled and went right to getting the keys to one of the hummers. I wouldn’t have been surprised if he had gotten the unique pleasure of having to buy some for his wife at some point in their relationship.

Poor, poor, Figg and Sunstreaker didn’t understand. I have no idea how Fig was clueless, but he was. He’s probably not married and doesn’t have a sister for all that he mentions his mother. The bot asked “What do you need feminine supplies? I thought that the genders were considered equal, or something like that.”

As the people who knew what was going on sort of floundered, my entire being snapped towards him. “I have to get special sanitary supplies so that I don’t leak blood all over the place because I am a healthy young adult female who is not pregnant and my uterus is shedding its lining out of my vagina. So shut the fuck up and let me be, asshole!” I growled at the two so that I wasn’t really broadcasting my woes to the entire base, only the entire room.

That everyone would know what was going on in a few hours was beside the point. Never doubt the gossip chain of the army. It is worse than high school. But that was neither here nor there.

Then there was blissful silence. I hadn’t realized my head was pounding until then. Looking around the human males seemed to be a mix of trying not to turn green and just looking plain uncomfortable while the cybertronians reeled back. Well, this was also the first time that I had shown anger on the base, and they might have gotten the impression that I was hurt. In any event, when you put it like that it really doesn’t sound good.

“You speak of the human female menstrual cycle?” Ratchet asked as he came out of nowhere. Or, well, he could have always been there and I was just too out of it to notice.

“The what?” Jazz asked wearily, as if he really didn’t want an answer to his question.

Well, that had the fearless men of the base scurrying out as I had to explain the cycle to them and what it did to women and why we had it, and what it had to do with reproduction. It was a conversation that we all wished we had never started. I honestly hated how out of wack my period made my hormones, because if I was normal I would not have lost my cool like that at all. It was so embarrassing.

I ended off with a warning to the bots to never ask a woman if she is on her cycle when she acts out of the norm as it was considered very rude and would probably make said woman lash out, just as Will came back and had Maggie take me to the store.

When we got back I was still on a hair trigger. I’m not usually that bad, but with all the extra stress and how bad the cramps were, I couldn’t seem to help it. Cramps suck. And so dose stress, yes stress makes everything worse.

But, well, it seemed as if for the day I was not done with blowing up at people. Sam and Miles were in the middle of something when we got back. Now, usually that is the correct state of the world, and there is nothing bad about that. But what set me off was their swearing using Cybertronian swears…

I might have ranted at them. I mean, why the fuck would they bother to swear in a different language? Do they think that it makes them sound cooler, or do they for some reason see it as being more PG to use them? Frick, Frack, Fuck Frag, it all means the same thing! Shit, Crap, Scrap, Slag, once again they are all the same. If you are going to swear do it in your own frickin’ language.

Of course, because my hormones were really out of wack I then almost started to cry and apologized to the idiots for yelling at them. It was a really bad day for me. I was not pregnant, I should not have been like that at all. But there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Mikaela gave me ice cream and told me to go to bed.

The next day was much better.

…

Rules to Live By:

26: Questions about human bodily functions should be fielded to Ratchet first as humans are highly embarrassed about some things.

And be sure to ask Ratchet before you look it up on the internet. The Chevy twin will never look at a baby the same way again.

27: If you are going to swear, do it in your own language.It sets a bad example if the only Cybertronian words you know are swears.

28: Unless ordered otherwise, all personnel are allowed off base so long as all the appropriate measures have been made and you are off the clock.This includes Autobots and Neutrals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope that you liked it!


	12. New Arivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New bots are coming in and the base is getting rather crowded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I think that I posted the last chapter a day early. That was strange. I could have sworn that last Tuesday was a Wednesday, but I am 100% sure that today is Wednesday so it is all good. I hope you like this!

# Chapter 11: New Arivals

## Color: Sparkly Blue

Okay, this base is getting cramped. Let’s do a quick head count.

Humans: Lennox, Epps, Figg, the solders (yes, they are different from the other three), Maggie, Glen, the other techies(again, different than the other two), and finally the medical team. Then you have Sam, Mikaela, Miles, and me.

There are then the non bipedal organic life forms, Oscar and Mason. That would be my dog and Miles’ dog.

With the Autobots we had Optimus Prime, Prowl, Ratchet, Ironhide, Buestreak, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Mudflap, Skids, and Jazz.

And finally in the Neutral camp we had Barricade and Frenzy.

That was a lot of people in one place. It’s kind of scary really. And I had also just told Smokescreen that I actually cared about Prowl and Bluestreak when they got a call that more Autobots were coming. He had quickly congratulated me for opening up a little before he literally ran to the others to help form the landing party.

I didn’t much care that I was being excluded in the planning. I had no business being a part of that. I also knew that I would learn who had come later when I put the new reports and profiles in the computer. And that is exactly what happened.

When they came back my desk was shrouded in papers and I got to work. Apparently they came in on a spaceship on the verge of dying. Not in the sense that it was a bot, because it wasn’t, but the sense that it would not be able to make it through the atmosphere even one more time before collapsing on itself. That meant that they were planning on scrapping it for supplies. I bet the budget department would be happy for the small break in spending.

The new bots were Wheeljack, First Aid, Perceptor, Chromia, Arcee, Elita One, Blaster and his cassettes, Crosshairs, Bulkhead, and Hound.

Apparently the Femme team, I think that’s cybertronian for girl, met up with the science bots and a few of the surviving wreckers on their way to Earth. I got the impression that he Wreckers were the team that went in against the odds and blew shit up. I think from Ratchet’s ranting that he was anticipating more stupid injuries to pop up with them here.

Oh, and Blaster had been working with the Femmes ever since they had fled from Cybertron. He was a communications officer, and his alt form was a radio. It was awesome. But not as awesome as Perceptor who would turn into a microscope or Jolt who could shoot electricity.

I was just really glad we were going to be moving to a new, bigger, base soon, because all of these people and bots take up a lot of room. Oh, technically I’m not supposed to know about the base move. You see, it was all in Epps’ paper work. You know; my weekly charity case.

There have been a few hiccups with the new arrivals, but between Optimus and Elita they make it work. Go girl power. Oh, and Arcee has like three different bodies, but they are all Arcee, not like the splitspark twins who have their own personalities. Chromia is the female Ironhide, and it is no wonder that those two are together.

That last revelation took a bit for the others to get over, and I have no clue why it would. Optimus and Elita were spark mates, and so were Ironhide and Chromia. I actually thought it was really cute. It made quite a few people finally realize that they were more than just machines. That they had families and lives just like we did. People can be so stupid.

On another note, the science bots have a temporary lab. And if there isn’t an explosion at least once a day, then something is wrong.

…

Rules to Live By:

29\. All new arrivals must be made aware of the human allies before they meet them to prevent injuries or misunderstandings.

30\. If Ironhide or Chromia put a note on the firing range not to enter, then do not enter.

There is a valid reason they do this, and it is so that no one gets hurt.

31\. No unauthorized personnel are allowed in Wheeljack’s lab unless told otherwise.

This is for your own safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it! I hope you liked it!


	13. The Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryn gets an unexpected phone call that she really was not looking forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of July! for all of those in America. If not, well, Happy Wednesday! I like Wednesdays. Hope you like this new chapter.

# Chapter 12: The Phone Call

## Color: Purple

The day was as normal as it could have been on the N.E.S.T. base when it happened. I was in the cafeteria chatting with Miles, we were trading stories about all the stupid things out dogs got themselves into, when my phone rang.

Now, it had been a wonderful day, let me tell you. I had woken up on the right side of the bed, there wasn’t much work to get done, nothing had been blown up so far, and I was smiling. Hell, the sun was shining outside as it always did but it was nice and cool inside.

And with one look at the caller ID my smile was wiped off my face in an instant. This was also the first time that my phone had rung since coming to the base. Usually it was me doing the calling when I wanted to talk with someone not here.

“Give me a few, ‘k?” I said to Miles with an apologetic look before I turned away and answered the phone. “What?” I demanded, my voice going cold.

“Where are you?” Came the sort reply. It was my sister of all people.

“Why do you want to know? Family ask, or do you want something?” I sneered into the phone.

“Don’t you take that tone with me, I am your legal guardian, I have a right to know where you are.” She growled right back.

I scoffed, loudly. “Legal guardian my ass. It’s been almost two fucking months since I left, and you’re only asking where I am now?! I am not fucking stupid like one of your boy toys, so who asked you to produce me?”

Around the cafeteria, those within hearing distance had gone quiet to listen in. They were listening intently as there were more than a few people who had been wondering about my family situation. You know, as I was a minor who was pretty much unsupervised here and didn’t seem to talk about it. I had managed to dodge the questions so far as it hadn’t been too important. Well, it looked like the cat was about to be let out of the bag.

“Aunt Lynn wants us to visit, so get back here by tomorrow.” She answered after a while.

“Sorry,” I said insincerely, “I happen to be out of the state at the moment. You know how it goes. Just tell them I’m at a friend’s or something.”

“No, you can get your ass over here and tell her yourself.” She snapped right back.

“You are not my Mother, you are my sister. I don’t give a flying fuck what kind of legal right you have to boss me around. You haven’t been very guardian like, and I am not going to drop everything to hitchhike for days to get back only to be ignored by you like always anyway. I’ll be back in time for school, but until then just go back to fucking around and being glad that you don’t see me every day.” I snarled, lips bulled back with my teeth bared and everything.

“Whatever, call her yourself. And you say anything, and you will wish that you hadn’t.”She growled back. In the back ground I heard a door slam and a male voice call out to her. That was typical.

“Go back to your boy toy, I’ll be back in time for school.” I ended before flipping my phone shut to end the call. I hardly used my phone, so it was still the same flip phone that I got from my mom on my tenth birthday. I loved that phone.

“Bitch,” I muttered under my breath before taking a deep breath. Once I knew I could go back as if the conversation never happened I turned back to Miles, gave a strained smile and asked “Where were we?”

“Um,” he said with a bit of shock, “what was that?”

I sighed, knowing that I owed him some form of explanation. “That was my sister. She is my legal guardian and an A-class bitch. We hate each other and live to make the other miserable. Our system works for us.” I answered with a shrug, trying to show that it didn’t really bother me.

And it didn’t. I might have been angry while on the phone, but the moment I was off the call I was no longer angry. It just didn’t matter anymore, so I didn’t really care.

I think he somewhat saw that as he just started to talk to me again like nothing happened.

…

Rules to Live By:

32: The N.E.S.T. base is classified. No one is allowed to know where it is without the express permission of Optimus Prime, Prowl, or Capitan William Lennox.

33: If a personal spat is about to happen that you don’t want to talk about, then make sure to have it in privet and not in the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, just putting a bit more information into Bryn's home life and what she thinks about it. Hope it was good!


	14. The Resident Crazy Scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little up close and personal interaction with the science bots! Let's see how well that will go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost late, but I am getting this one up! I hope you liked it!

# Chapter 13: The Resident Crazy Scientist

## Color: Metallic Green

I was blankly looking at the newest requisition form trying to find any reason why a Cybertronian would need 300 oranges and 5 lbs of C4. And it was from the science bots. I should be afraid; very, very afraid. There were already explosions coming from the temporary labs without them asking for actual explosives. But really, I couldn’t just approve it without knowing why it was needed, not when it was 5 pounds of an explosive that I would never touch with a 49 ½ ft pole.

“Hey Prowl,” I called. When I had his attention I then asked “Any idea what Wheeljack needs with 300 oranges and 5 pounds of C4?”

Prowl paused to look up from his work and shutter his optics. I noticed that most bots did that when they were surprised and needed to think. That, and if they had door wings like Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen, those seemed to show emotion as well. It was kind of amusing to see how expressive the metal giants could be at times.

“Nothing that comes to mind. You will have to ask the bots in the lab for that.” He finally said as he shook his helm. I have a feeling that his logic circuits didn’t blink at the items because it gave an allowance to the madness of the science bots. I know I had done the same by this point, but the requisition sheets wouldn’t, and neither would the budget department.

With a sigh I grabbed my clipboard and made my way to the labs. It used to be only Ratchet who figured things out down there, before the age of explosions. Now there seemed as if there were so many more, even if it was only 3 to 5 more bots down there at a time. I honestly wasn’t very worried about getting hurt. For all of the explosions there have been no humans sent to the infirmary yet. I trusted them in a way.

I knocked loudly on the door before waiting a few minutes as Perceptor came to the door to let me in. “Was there something you needed?” He asked.

I’m pretty sure that most of the bots know me as either Prowl’s human or Bluestreak’s human. It gave me more access then the normal human because they trusted Prowl’s judgment. I was trusted. Sam also got some trust, but he was a bit whishy-washy in a way and the bots knew it.

“I need to talk to one of you about a requisition form that Wheeljack filled out. Mostly I just need a reason why or it won’t be accepted.” I said frankly.

“This way,” Perceptor said as he started to lead me further into the labs. I thought nothing of it as I trusted the bots to keep me out of anything too bad. After all, I had no intentions of touching anything anyway.

“Oi, Wheeljack, come over here!” Was yelled, (not by Perceptor, but I didn’t know these guys well enough to tell who had said it) and pretty soon I was picked up and put on a table suddenly so I would be closer to the mad scientist so that we could talk. I really didn’t appreciate being picked up like that, but I let it go.

“Why do you need oranges and C4?” I asked bluntly, getting right to the point as I positioned my pen to write.

“Oranges are an organic substance I would like to experiment with. I would like to see how organic matter reacts to some of our technology. And C4 is interesting, and I would like to compare it to some of our own explosives for myself.” The crazy bot answered.

I wrote that down before saying “I can probably get you the oranges, but the C4 is almost out of the question. If you want to compare it to your own explosives I would suggest looking up videos on YouTube.”

“You…Tube… What is that?” Wheeljack asked, and I stopped writing to look up at him in surprise. He had been here for over a week and he still didn’t know what YouTube was? That was crazy!

“It’s a website on the internet where people post videos. It can be educational or simply for entertainment purposes.” I tried to explain. I don’t think that I have ever had to explain what it was before; it was a strange new experience.

I was having such a hard time wrapping my head around explaining it to him that I hadn’t noticed that I was leaning on an experiment until I felt something sticky on my hand. Paling dramatically, I quickly pulled away and looked at my hand in muted horror. It was glowing bright neon blue.

“Please tell me that was not radioactive?!” I demanded as I looked up at the two bots in the room in pure panic.

“Oh don’t be absurd. It’s just some bioilluminacence. It is harmless to humans, though it’s not so good for our own systems. It should wear out in a couple of days. It is truly fascinating how it works. I was experimenting with it myself to learn more about it.” Wheeljack laughed.

I couldn’t contain my sigh of relief. For the time being I was not going to die. I caught a ride back down to the human level from Perceptor before I hurried off to wash my hand off with as much dignity as I could muster.

…

Rules to Live By:

34: Do not pick up humans without permission unless it’s an emergency.

 It can scare them.

35: Premade explosives are not allowed inside the labs.

There are enough explosions as it is.

36: Touch nothing while inside of the labs.

It is for your continued good health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it!


	15. Prank Gone Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pranks are fun, they are funny, and they are not supposed to be serious. Well, it was time s certain set of twins learned this. Bryn might be overreacting, but she doesn't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a new chapter! Yay! I hope you like it. Honestly, this is something that I considered every time I hear about the Lamborghini twins and some of the pranks that they or other authors think are finny. I agree that they are funny, but at the same time I can see where things could go wrong because of them.

# Chapter 14: Prank Gone Too Far

## Color: Pale Silver

Today I exploded. It was rather spectacular if I do say so myself. And I had been a bit on edge lately, so it was probably no real surprise. It had been getting worse you see. The pranks, I mean. Don’t get me wrong, I love a good prank; one that leaves everyone laughing and is truly harmless. Everybody does, after all, who doesn’t like to laugh? But Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had gone too far.

So far that even though they are adults and should be above such things I would label it as bullying. And I wish that there was a better word for it. Maybe harassment would be a better word for it? I don’t know, but I did know that something had to be done about it.

They crash Prowl whenever they can. I hate that. It gives the mech a processor ache for the rest of the day and frustrates him. It also leads to mistakes. How they can laugh about it, I don’t understand. I can still remember how scared I was the first time that I accidently caused Prowl to crash. It was something that I wished I never had to see ever again. And that was a wasted wish with how often it happened when it didn’t have to happen.

Then they take Ratchet’s wrenches and paint them puke green before putting them back. I had no real problem with the paint, it was kind of funny, but they were messing with Ratchet’s medical equipment that he might need in an emergency. And they had the gall to complain about serving time in the makeshift brig.

But what tipped me over apathy and into anger was the time when they decided it was a good idea to reconfigure Ironhide’s cannons to fire confetti. And they thought that it was fine. Maybe it was my imagined dos and don’ts that were ruled wrong, but I was suddenly pissed off.

“How can you even laugh at that?” I suddenly snapped at the two. It had been a while since my last outburst, and so it seemed as if people had forgotten. So of course I was once again subjected to the surprised stares for being something other than apathetic or polite. Mostly polite as not a lot of people on the base knew about my apathy problem.

“Come on, it was funny!” Sideswipe said as if it was obvious.

I looked at him in disbelief for a moment before I said “So it would have been funny if you all had been called out to a decepticon attack and a con was about to shoot you in the back but only Ironhide had a clear shot, but when he shot only confetti came out of it and you ended up offline. Yeah, it would be fucking hilarious.”

There was no shortage of venom in my voice as I said that, and a few of the tables around is had quieted down to watch the drama that was about to ensue. They did it because gossip had been light for the past few days and the humans and bots around base were nosy. No doubt this would be all over the base by the time lunch ended.

“It was just a prank, nothing serious.” Sunstreaker scoffed as he waved off my argument.

I let out a bitter laugh that was just as fake as it sounded, my face morphing into a sneer. That last comment had left me fuming. So, taking a large breath, I decided that it was best just to let him have it.

“A prank it painting Ratchet a different color. A prank is letting a bucket of water fall on someone when they open a door. Messing with weapons, hiding medical tools, and causing your superior officer to crash are not pranks and threaten the safety of everyone on base.” I just about yelled at the two of them.

They opened their mouths to say something, but I was not about to let them get a word in edgewise while I was on a roll. “You know, I don’t care if one of your pranks gets you killed. I hardly care if it makes someone else die because I can be an apathetic bitch. But there are exactly five people I care about at this moment. Oscar is one of them, but so are Bluestreak and Prowl. I am messed up, but even I know when things go too far. Every time you trip Prowl’s glitch you are restarting the most powerful logic processor in the base. What if he was needed, and because of you, he wasn’t around? You hide Ratchet’s wrenches. What would happen if an explosion happens in the labs and Wheeljack or Perceptor need repairs, but he can’t find the right tools to save their lives because they were hidden? You two are the best front liners here. But Ironhide is the defender. His cannons are two of the most powerful weapons on base, and you both causally mess around with them. I may be an apathetic bitch but even I know that one day one of your ‘just a prank’ pranks is going to get people killed. So next time why don’t you two use your processors to think about the consequences of your actions before you passably get us all killed!”

My voice remained in a rumbling hiss through it, not really letting most of it be heard by everyone. Yelling served no purpose really. With one last poisonous glare, I turned and walked away. As I passed by Prowl, I couldn’t help but notice the proud glint in his optics that made my back straighten slightly and a smirk come to my lips.

God, he and Bluestreak really did burrow their way into my heart. I hadn’t thought it possible for someone to that anymore. I studiously ignored the eyes that followed me out.

…

Rules to Live By:

37: Do not mess with Ironhide’s cannons.

Not only is it dangerous, but if they are called out to battle he will need both of them in working order.

38: No hiding Ratchet’s wrenches.

Those are needed for repairs and should not be messed with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is that, I hope you liked it. Good news is that a more peppy chapter is coming out next time!


	16. Revenge is Best Served Glittering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the mood a bit down, Bryn decides to get her revenge on the twins while teaching them a lesson. Good news is that it should be fun for everyone around. Better news is that they wont see it coming! Oh, and she also gets a bit closer to the other teens in the process as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is a nice light hearted chapter after the last few more serious ones. I hope that you like it!

# Chapter 15: Revenge is Best Served Glittering

## Color: Glittery Pink

The twins have been rather subdued since I had torn into them. It was both relieving and a bit sad in a way. So I decided to get my own revenge on them. After all, I could not just say all of those things to them and then not give them an example of an appropriate prank, now could I? This one would be harmless, funny, and completely safe. Also a probably a fair bit petty, but I’m going to ignore that part of it!

As it just so happened, I had been given the day off, and all of us teenagers were itching to get out of the base and have some fun. Mikaela and Sam were in Bumblebee as I was with Miles in Barricade. I guess that Barricade (who had totally mellowed out some) could have been considered our chaperone on this fieldtrip as he was the most mature and was Miles’ guardian. Bee was still a teen at spark, so he was probably more likely to get us into trouble instead of keeping an eye out to keep it away from us. .

Anyway, Miles seemed to know that I was up to something, but our resident neutrals were the only ones who seemed to notice. He simply asked to be privy to when whatever I had planned was about to happen so that he could enjoy the show. Barricade seemed somewhat eager for me to do something as well as he dropped me off at a craft store to get everything that I needed.

What I needed was about a pound of the finest glitter I could find. It was bright pink and almost microscopic to my eyes, hence the reason I decided to write this entry in this color. The smirk that I sported as I exited the store was probably evil looking as Miles and Mikaela mirrored it as Barricade chuckled and Sam and his guardian tried to back away slowly.

Those two don’t have a vindictive bone in their body. Or, at least Bee doesn’t when it doesn’t involve decepticons. Sam is just spineless. But that is a topic for another time I’m afraid.

I didn’t act right away. I waited a few days until I snuck into the hanger where the twins were in recharge. Prowl, Optimus Prime, and Miles all knew what was about to happen because I had told them that I was doing it. The two responsible bots seemed fine with it. It was harmless after all.

When I say fine with it, I mean that I was pretty sure that OP was hiding an amused smirk behind his face mask thing and that his voice was a bit lighter when he told me that it was fine. Prowl on the other hand looked almost giddy for him. I mean that as his optics brightened and there was a tiny curve to his lips that instead of making him look happy made him almost look triumphantly vicious. It was awe inspiring.

Anyway, in the rafters I carefully opened up the canisters of glitter and slowly tipped them over the unsuspecting twins. I did so slowly and gently so that they wouldn’t be able to feel it. Something that everyone who has ever handled glitter before knows is that it gets everywhere and never comes off. Water doesn’t even help.

I had asked Ratchet beforehand about how and if their sensors could pick up dust in any way to make sure that my plan was successful. He had said that contrary to what Sunstreaker might say, they could not feel every speck of dirt that landed on them. So there was a really good chance that there was no way they would know about the glitter when they woke up.

What was even better for this to work was that they were recharging in their alt forms. That meant that when they woke up the first thing that they would probably do would be to transform in order to walk out. And that meant that they would get the glitter everywhere, both inside and out. Revenge could be very fun sometimes.

Finished with the glitter, making sure that I didn’t get a single speck on me, I snuck out and contained my urge to cackle as I sat down in the cafeteria.

I don’t think that anyone was prepared when all of a sudden a very loud, girlish, scream sounded right before the twins came running by. As it just so happened, all of their usual prank victims where there, and if you looked closely you could see that Prowl was smirking as Optimus shook his head in exasperation.

“Were they sparkling?” Ratchet asked his Prime as he seemed to review the scene that had just unfolded.

“Possibly,” I found myself answering with the look of pure innocence on my face. It was so out of place to see that amount of projected emotion on my face that all of the people who were around to hear it were looking at me strangely. I ignored them as I flashed a smirk to Miles. He and Barricade both started to laugh as they knew that it was me who had done it. And they knew what I had done too as they knew that I had bought the garish glitter just for this occasion.

The twins were able to hide for three hours as they tried, unsuccessfully, to wash the glitter off of themselves. And once they finally gave up they were forced to listen to the laughs and jeers of the others on the base. Sideswipe took it all with good grace as Sunstreaker scowled and growled at anyone he even thought looked at him funny.

Of course, at the end o the day and while on Prowl’s shoulder, I called out to them and said “Hey, now that was just a harmless prank.”

The twins stared after me disbelievingly as Prowl turned the corner and went out of view. It took six days for them to stop spreading glitter onto everything they touched, and another two weeks for it to be completely gone. The pranks didn’t stop, but now cannons, wrenches, and glitches were left alone. I did at one point end up with blue paint spilled on me, but whatever.

They learned their lesson.

…

Rules to Live By:

39: Glitter is not allowed on the base.

This rule is often ignored, and I was the reason it was put into place. The stuff really does get everywhere.

40: Glue is not allowed to be a part of any pranks.

Poor, poor Preceptor had glue and feathers dropped on him. It took days to get the glue out of his systems. He was quite miserable all through it too. Ratchet decided it was a health hazard to the bots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is a wrap! Hope you enjoyed the Twins torment!


	17. New Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are moving. And it is a good thing. More rooms, new views, and quite a bit of information she really shouldn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I skipped a week. Life sometimes does stuff and all that. I hope that you like this chapter!

# Chapter 16: New Base

## Color: Peach

It’s finally here! The thing we have all been waiting for since this stupid base got so crowded. Now Crosshairs will stop sneering at doors that catch on his cape and Optimus might stop hitting his helm on the ceiling of certain rooms. Also, the bots with door wings might have a bit more space as well, I know that Bluestreak complains about it, though Prowl had enough situational awareness and control to keep his from bumping into anything. 

That’s right, we are moving to the new base today! I really am excited for this, if you couldn’t already tell. Nevada was fine, but it is also hot and sandy and annoying. I am more than ready for a change in scenery. Prowl is really happy for this as well, I can tell. He has always hated how potentially easy this base was to find and how hard it would be to defend if need be. He always sights that it is too close to where the teenagers, with the exception of me, live and it was accessible by driving. That last one was added on because he thinks that the decepticons would guess that they would be in an area they can drive to as Autobots were not known for their fliers. 

Now, I should probably admit right here right now that I legally should know nothing about this new base. Only OP, Prowl, Lennox and Galloway should know about it along with anyone who is at or above their pay grade. I have no pay grade, so I am no where near that list of people. But I happened to be the one who filed all of the paperwork. That also means that, unlike the majority of the humans who are being flown there, I know exactly where we will be. Oops.

We were flown out in jets, the bots in vehicular mode and me in the front seat of Prowl as once again I didn’t technically have clearance to be on the jet. Though, my ID badge would let me into any of the rooms on the base. That was probably a security breach, but oh well. I’m also pretty sure that the Autobot’s interiors were probably safer then the inside of any plane, so I was not about to complain.

My first thought about the base when I finally got to look around was that it was beautiful. The island, and I should probably not say which one it was, had an abandoned air base that was just perfect for the bots. It also had a nice stretch of beach that I was sure we were going to use all the time.

I should also mention that now families were going to be living here too, but away from the main building, and only if there were no kids who needed to go to school. There were no teachers or schools on the island. I privately wonder how long that will last. I gave it until the littlest Lennox turned five at the latest. 

I also know for a fact that Sam does not know about the base yet. He was currently having some crisis or whatnot about being normal. It was driving Mikaela and Miles up a wall. Both had decided to come along for the moment; Mikaela because she was a mechanic and Miles because Barricade insisted. Sometimes I swear that mech is a giant teddy bear.

Overall the move was successful and we are all happy to have more room.

…

Rules to Live By:

41: No talking about the new base while not on the new base.

42: No damaging the new base.

43: Phones that have not been encrypted by the Autobots are not allowed on the new base.

They are slightly paranoid about being found at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! I hope you liked it.


	18. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryn learns some new things from Prowl, and shows that she does know when not so say something. But that might not stop her from asking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

# Chapter 17: Curiosity Killed the Cat

## Color: Neon Green

## Chapter 17: Curiosity Killed the Cat

Color: Neon Green

Well, like most things that I end up questioning, this all started out from a conversation I had with Bluestreak. And yes, I do have quite a few of those, more than everyone else at any rate as I actually listen to him most of the time.

We were just talking when I noticed that he continually referred to some bots as Mechs and others as Femmes. Now, I didn’t just notice it as it had been happening so often, but this time my curiosity had finally had enough with me not asking. I mean, it sounded how we referred to people as male or female, but it really didn’t fit all the time. Yes, the femmes seemed to have a more feminine design, but I wondered if that really mattered.

I wasn’t quite sure if they even had genders and if it meant something completely different I would rather know that right away instead of messing up and offending someone. Because I’m not sure if anyone but me had noticed, but the bots referred to as femmes all were very much kick ass and sometimes overly aggressive. Have you seen Chromia when she was angry? And let’s not even look at Arcee.

Also, I know I haven’t mentioned this before because I really didn’t think that it mattered, but Prowl and Jazz were together. Sure, most of the human side of the base did not know this, but I was Prowl’s intern. I was privy to things about the bots that no one else knew about. Like how it was Ironhide’s job to protect the Prime or how split spark twins were so connected that if one died so did the other. The bots made sure that no one else would know that. But for some reason they seemed to know that I was not about to tell anyone about it.

I still sometimes question why Prowl seems to trust me so much. But I think that is probably one of the reasons that I have come to care about the mostly stoic bot. We seem to click in a way.

And there is no question as to whether or not I would tell someone what I knew as I valued that trust and I was not about to lose it. Ever. You couldn’t pay me enough to do that to them. They had lost enough as it was.

When I told this to Smokescreen after he had gotten over the excitement of the new arrivals, he just seemed so happy about it. Happy about the fact that I valued the trust placed in me and that it caused me to give it back to them. It was almost creepy just how happy he was about it. Of course when I said that thought out loud he ignored it and said that he was just happy that I was making so much progress.

 Then he read my journal.

I think he was appalled when he discovered just how much I knew and what I all I did on the base on a daily basis. But he won’t question Prowl. I’ve learned that hardly any of them would question Prowl.

That now leads me to who I needed to ask my question to. Not Bluestreak. I love the guy, but I would probably only get one question out before he just kept talking. Not Ratchet. I was okay with the medic, but I really wasn’t up to having a somewhat personal conversation with him. Smokescreen was a no for many reasons. I really didn’t want to bother Optimus with my questions, lord knows he is over worked, so I decided to ask Prowl.

Again.

He seems to be my go to bot.

It was the middle of the work day when I decided to ask. It had been a surprisingly slow day as well.

“Hey Prowl,” I started. He looked over the tablet in his servo to look at me, so I continued “I was wondering if you could tell me the difference between femme and mech? I know that everyone seems to assume that it is a gender classification, but it seems different to me. And the Guardian thing if you can? It seems more important than people think.”

Prowl seemed to lean back in his cybertronian sized chair before he answered “You are right about it being different then the human classifications of gender; there are no such classifications in our species. It is the spark that is different. A femme spark is about 75% more capable of creating a new spark. A baby in your terms. It can happen in mechs, but without the Allspark the chances are very low. The frames that are made for that spark type also tend to echo that ability.”

I nodded as I thought it through. It would be interesting if there were no genders in human society. Everything would be different. “And the Guardian thing?” I prompted, hoping for an answer.

“Every cybertronian has Guardian Protocols. They activate when they meet someone who needs protection or who they want to protect. This is very different from our other bonds as it can take a while to develop or snap into place almost immediately. The bond can change over time, but it is sacred. No cybertronian would lie about it. Autobot, Decepticon, or Neutral. It is just not done. The charge takes precedent over everything. It is actually a rather rare bond. It is surprising that there are three such bonds with the humans here.” He answered.

My brows scrunched up on the later information that he had given me, it seemed important. “What do you mean it’s surprising?” I asked.

“We have interacted with many different life forms and over a larger period of time. And yet, it was humans who have awoken our programming. It was easy for Bumblebee to connect with Sam or for Ironhide to connect to the Lennox family. Even the often cruel Barricade connected to Miles. Nothing like that has ever happened before between our species and another.” Prowl answered.

I think I got it then. I didn’t fully understand it, but I think I understood enough. Prowl and Bluestreak were not my guardians, they were my friends and I understood that. Prowl because we really didn’t connect that way. I was more like a student in a way, and with my emotions as they were it was surprising I was even making friends. With Bluestreak I could swear that I was almost like an older sister. Even though I was probably thousands of years younger.

Thankful that he answered my questions, I went back to work. I couldn’t help but think that for a very technologically advanced race they sure did a lot based on feelings. I might have wondered how that was if I was a different person, but being me I just accepted it and moved on.

…

Rules to Live By:

44: Never get in between a Guardian and their charge.

I would like to point out that if Annabelle cries even once, Ironhide is all over with his cannons primed and ready to dispatch anyone who made her cry. Epps was almost atomized once.

45: Relationships concerning the Cybertronians are privet unless they let people know.

Like with Prowl and Jazz, and the protection thing with Ironhide and OP. They are not really meant to be understood by humans, so they should be left alone. It’s none of their business anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go! Let me know what you think!


	19. New Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look to see that there are exceptions for every rule. Currently Bluestreak has managed to convince someone to give Bryn a weapon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I skipped a week, oops. But I got this up, so there is that! It's a shorter chapter, like really short, but yeah, the next one will be longer.

# Chapter 18: New Toys

## Color: Dark Gold

Guess who is breaking rule number 18? If you guessed me, then you are right! If you don’t feel like looking it up, rule 18 is that humans are not allowed cybertronian weapons. There is a good reason for this; mainly being that they don’t want us to accidently kill ourselves with them. I agree with this rule and would enforce it in most if not all cases.

But Bluestreak has the best pair of puppy dog eyes that the world has ever known, and I am weak against them. So very weak. Bee is a close second in my opinion. Anyway, he apparently ordered a weapon from Wheeljack for me to use that would be easy to hide and told him the kind of training that he and Prowl had put me through. And that crazy mech said yes.

And yes, Weeljack is crazy. He would also probably agree with any project given to him if he thought that it could be an interesting experiment. Part of me thinks that half the time he blows himself up it is because he was given a project that he lost interest in or knows is something that should not be made and blows it up as an excuse not to work on it anymore. Lord knows that we can’t usually tell what everything was supposed to be after one of the explosions.

I’d also like to point out that no one, and I mean no one, knows just what the science bots do when they are holed up in the lab. For all we know they could be making an atom bomb and we wouldn’t know it until it blew up and we all were dead. So it really was no surprise that they were able to hide the fact that they were making a weapon for a human down there. I even applauded them as they gave it to me.

Bluestreak was on one of his ten minute sentences when he took me to the labs and gave it to me. And of course as it was given to me he was making those eyes that made it impossible for me to say no to him. Again, I have no will against those.

It was a wrist cuff about two or three inches in width with a few buttons on it that I could press to make it into something. The something’s were a gun and a baton; the two weapons that I had been trained in. I was in love. He then took me to the firing range to test it out and ended up shooting all day long. He was infinitely better than I was, but I didn’t mind.

No one seemed to notice the cuff. The humans on base disregarded it as a new piece of jewelry, and the bots that spotted it would snort before moving on. They probably knew what it was but didn’t say anything.

Prowl knew, I know that he did, but he also said nothing. I had a feeling that he had wanted to get me a weapon as well. Who knows with him? Of course I never spoke of it out loud. If the others found out there would be a stink thrown and I might have to give it back.

…

Rules to Live By:

46: There are exceptions to every rule so long as Prowl agrees.

47: Never accept anything off of Wheeljack without knowing exactly what it does first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this new chapter!


	20. A Day at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a bit of relaxation and fun. With a bit of mischief and certain parties not thinking things through. It's gunna be great!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been posting regularly these past few weeks. Life is being stupid around here and I have honestly hardly even turned my lap top on. True story. But here is the newest chapter!

# Chapter 19: A Day at the Beach

## Color: Neon Pink

I mentioned before that we had our own privet beach. Well we threw a party there yesterday. Everyone in the know was invited to it, and someone managed to get ten grills and enough people who could cook to grill burgers and hot dogs. It was surprising how many of the guys here could cook, but then as bachelor and in some cases doting fathers, it shouldn’t have been.

Sam was included in the party, but he might have been under the impression that we organized for the beach to be empty so that we could use it. He might have also been under the impression that the base hadn’t moved at all. I’m not sure how long that last one lasted though.

The reason for this was that he was still being a bit hot and cold where the bots were concerned. Part of that might have been that he was getting ready for collage. I don’t know. Personally I couldn’t make head or tails with him most days, and the bots seemed to be working under the same difficulties.

Of course almost immediately us teens commandeered the volleyball net for a game. It was Miles and I against Mikaela and Sam. I’d say that we were about evenly matched. Sam and I sucked at the sport while Miles and Mikaela knew what they were doing. The only thing that tipped the game in our favor was that while Sam was hopeless, I could learn. Oh, and we were called team Police because of Barricade and Prowl. You know, because of their Alt modes. The other two were team Bee.

Speaking of them, the bots were a bit awkward at first. They didn’t seem to understand just what we were doing. Apparently what sports they had back on their home planet was nothing like what we did for fun. I think they were mostly limited to racing and fighting based off of what they were saying. It was a sad thought. I know several people who would die if football (the American kind) was not a thing.

 But they all learned really quickly and a few were soon playing their own game with a very large beach ball and a net that was calculated at the right height for them, even if there was no such net. Like, we didn’t have one big enough so they decided on one and shared with each other where it was supposed to be. It was confusing. They all seemed to agree on the parameters though, and so they knew if the ball was too low or something. It was still really strange to watch.

I have to mention this part though. Optimus Prime laughed! Don’t get me wrong, Optimus has a sense of humor, but sometimes he seems so stressed out that he does nothing but work. It was nice to see them all relax for a moment. Even Ironhide seemed to become less tense as the evening went on. But that might have had something to do with him making sandcastles with Annabelle. That girl had that mech so wrapped around her finger that it was adorable.

Epps and Lennox, who were both on grill duty, had somehow filled two Jeeps with chips and popcorn for all that we might have needed them. There were going to be massive leftovers, and Ratchet was so going to throw a fit at the amount of junk food we ate, but it would be so worth it.

This entire thing reminded me that July was right around the corner. I remembered because this was usually the type of food my dad would make for us on the 4th and then we would all watch the fireworks. Before I could delve into those thoughts, I quickly jumped into the water.

I’d never actually gotten the chance to swim on a beach leading to the ocean before. All of the ones I had been to had been lakes. The water felt absolutely amazing and warm and it was actually easier to float I think. I could have probably stayed in the water all day if I could have.

My slice of peace was then interrupted by Mudflap and Skids tumbling into the water as they got into another of their little fights. I swear those two are dumber then a sack of door bells. And they fight at the drop of a hat. The humans in the water wasted no time in vacating it for the safety of the sand. We were not about to be squished by those two idiots.

Speaking of idiots and twins, Sideswipe was having a ball while Sunstreaker had made it clear that he was not about to step on ped on the sand. Said it would ruin his paint job and get into his gears. Arcee laughed at him and called him a woman. Or, at least I think that was what she called him. All I know was that it led to the next entertainment scene.

Racing.

At first it was only Arcee and the twins. But then others decided that it looked fun. At one point Jazz and Crosshairs decided to do a competition/race of stunts and flips where the judges; who were Epps, Miles, Smokescreen, and Frenzy, would choose who won. I could just about feel my entire body crying out in protest at the mere thought of attempting to do even one of their stunts.

But it was entertaining, and I think that both the Autobots and the Neutrals had figured out that humans would do just about anything so long as it promised to be entertaining. I also have a feeling that they hadn’t been able to kick back and have fun like that in quite some time. Their war had been going on for thousands, maybe even hundreds of thousands or millions of years after all. It had been a very long war.

When the sun finally sank below the horizon we split into a few different groups and made bonfires. Ignoring Ratchet’s griping about human’s unhealthy fascination with fire. Oh, and we also made sure to put driftwood in every once in a while to make the fire blue or green because of the salt and minerals absorbed into the wood. And then it was story time.

The bots kicked it off by sharing a few stories of Cybertron. Their beloved planet that they knew they would probably never see again. They shared the good times and memories from before the war. And in return we shared funny stories or even a few scary stories as we taught them more of our own earthen culture.

The entire experience was one that I am pretty sure I will always remember. As Jazz started to share a story about his life before the war, I hardly noticed my head fall onto my neighbors shoulder, (I am pretty sure that it was Miles) as I fell into oblivion.

The next morning I would wake up in my bed, not knowing how I got there, but also not overly concerned.

…

Rules to Live By:

48\. Cybertronians are not to be swimming in the ocean.

The morning after Ratchet had to completely wash down the stupider of the twins as the salt had dried and gotten very uncomfortable. Well, now we know.

49\. Racing is fine so long as there are no humans inside of the Cybertronians.

One of the solders got whiplash at the start of the races, and we really don’t want a repeat of that. They are able to go faster and turn quicker than normal cars.

50\. Fun is mandatory at last once a month.

I was not the only one who noticed that the bots, and the neutrals, needed to cut loose more often it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it! I hope you liked it.  
> Heads up, the next few chapters are actually going to be posted on another story that I will add when I post it. It was just that the next like three or so chapters are going to be a crossover and I honestly did not want to tag this one with all of that because it would only be somewhat true and the crossover honestly hardly advances the plot at all. But still, it comes with its own rules and everything.


	21. Displaced Intern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a notice: There is a mini crossover happening right now, and so the next few chapters are going to be posted to a different story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally, go to the next story that I am just about to post today, and you will see the next chapter!

_(I didn't want to tag this particular story as a crossover, so the next three or four chapters are going to be a mini story connected to this one. I will be posting it right now, so give me a couple of minutes!_

_This is going to crossover into the Marvel Cinematic Universe! I suppose that there isn't much really important, but I think that it is a good section of the story and it is the start of some character development that I have been really slow on in the past!_

_Another note: thank you all for your patients, I know that I have been MIA, but real life has been beating me up lately, and I will do my best to make it so that it doesn't get this bad again._

_Thank you all!)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!!!

**Author's Note:**

> And that is it, I hope you like it!


End file.
